Solar panels such as photovoltaic panels for converting sunlight directly into electricity are often placed in operation in remote areas. In many of these remote areas transportation of the solar panel assembly to the point of operation is difficult at best. Further, in a number of such remote locations there is an abundance of weighting material such as rocks, sand, gravel, and the like, available.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have a solar panel assembly which is light weight and compact for transportation purposes but which can be made to be very heavy in order to hold the solar panel assemblies in place after being put into operation.